


We Will Raise Warriors

by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels



Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [20]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A baby shower where all the guests are criminals, F/M, Good Parent Boba Fett, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels
Summary: As time draws near for your baby to arrive, Din, Boba, and you make things official. AKA, Boba is SO excited to be a dad.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387
Comments: 58
Kudos: 275
Collections: Boba Fett, The Mandalorian





	We Will Raise Warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrickster/gifts).



> This is the final installment of the series! I had a blast writing them and hearing all your guys' thoughts. So much love and thanks to everyone who stuck with the series from the beginning and also to all my new readers. I hope you guys will go check out my other works, including another Mandalorian fanfiction called "Parenthood."

“Just out of curiosity,” Din asked one day, “why did you say you weren’t interested in putting a marriage label on our relationship?”

You fiddled with the cradle that you were setting up in the nursery. Boba had moved in with you and Din, and his room was being repurposed. “It’s not the label that puts me off necessarily,” you said. “It’s the ceremony of it all. I don’t want everyone to make a big fuss.”

“Ah. I’m guessing you come from a culture in which weddings are huge, communal celebrations?”

“Yeah.”

Boba met Din’s eyes across the room and nodded. What was that about?

“We could do it the Mandalorian way,” Din offered. “There’s no big ceremony, no witnesses. You just say the words to each other, and that’s the bond.”

“That sounds…” Well, that sounded perfect. “That’s so romantic. Can we do that?”

Boba crossed the room, rubbing your stomach, which was big enough by now to fit one of their helmets inside. “We could do it now,” Boba said. “Here. The setting doesn’t matter.”

Oh gods, this was all happening so fast. And yet you felt relaxed, at peace, like you’d already made the decision and hadn’t figured it out until now.

Din moved closer to you. “I don’t want to pressure you,” Din began.

You cut him off. “Let’s do it. I would love to be married to you guys.”

“Then come here.” Din led you both to sit on the ground in a circle, holding hands. “You can repeat the words after me. Don’t worry about your pronunciation. Here, this is what they mean.” He scribbled on a datapad and showed you, then you all locked hands again. “Are you ready?”

Something in your chest glowed. It was becoming official, the connection that had always been real yet unnamed. You gripped both men’s hands tight.

“Mhi solus tome,” Din began, and you and Boba chanted the words back. _We are one when together_ , they meant. “Mhi solus dar’tome.” _We are one when apart._ “Mhi me’dinui an.” _We will share all._ “Mhi ba’juri verde.” _We will raise warriors_.

With your hormones going crazy, you cried at the slightest thing these days. Well, this was a big thing, and there was no way you could hold back your tears.

Boba cupped your face and brushed them away. “I know, love.”

Din put an arm around both of you, and the three of you melted into a hug. Warmth. Comfort.

Another sob escaped you at the beautiful simplicity of the words, and you sniffed, “I don’t know how to raise warriors!”

Din laughed gently at your ridiculousness, rubbing your back. “You don’t need to. I think two parents teaching a little one how to fight is plenty. You’ll be there to stop us from putting the kid in too much danger.”

“Is three years old too young to give a child knives?” Boba asked teasingly.

“Hmm,” Din replied. “Maybe so. We could give them a dull knife first and see how they handle it.”

“No!” you shrieked and then laughed because this little exchange had been just what you needed to reassure you that you’d have an important part to play in the child’s upbringing. You buried your face in Boba’s shoulder, which was closest, and gained control over your tears.

Din gently rearranged you to put your back against his chest, even as he leaned against the wall. He stroked your swollen stomach, your hairline, and your breasts. “You both are my _riduur_ , now, my spouses. Do you know how glad that makes me?”

Boba crawled between your legs and kissed Din over your shoulder. “I have some idea, yes.”

“Can we move to the bed?” you asked. The wedding needed a consummation.

Boba scooped you up bridal style and carried you into your room before setting you gently on the bed. He climbed up next to you and kissed your mouth hungrily. His tongue slid across yours. “My wife,” he growled into your lips.

“My husband.” The word was strange and thick in your mouth, but saying it sent tingles throughout your body. Boba and Din were yours as much as you were theirs. You giggled, feeling light as air. “Now that we’re married, we can finally have sex!”

Boba laughed and slapped the bed near you. “Have you been a virgin all this time? The pregnancy threw me.” He rubbed little circles on your stomach.

Din was stripping nearby. “Get naked, both of you. I didn’t marry you for your personalities.”

“No, you married me for my criminal empire,” Boba said.

You couldn’t stop grinning. You loved both these men so much it hurt. You loved the romance, the serious moments of connection, and you loved the silliness too. Speaking of… You made a show of sniffing. “What is that?”

“What? What is it?” Boba asked. He looked at his vambrace. “My sensors aren’t detecting anything strange in the air.”

You settled back down with a satisfied look on your face. “I guess you’ll never know.”

Boba took a moment to realize that you were messing with him, and then he sighed in disappointment.

“Just so you’re aware, husband of mine, I am never going to stop making fun of you for removing your sense of smell.”

Din, naked and hard and frustrated with your slowness, pulled your maternity dress up your legs. You helped him yank it off over your shoulders. He palmed your breast and lowered his voice. “ _Riduur_.”

Boba let you and Din kiss for as long as it took to remove his clothes, and then he pulled you apart and pushed Din into the mattress.

“ _Riduur_.” Din claimed Boba, too.

“Husband.” Boba tugged at Din’s bottom lip with his teeth.

There was nothing hotter than watching your husbands make out, naked, right next to you, dicks sliding together and eyelids lowered. You wished for things to always be this simple, this happy. For now, they could be.

Boba extracted himself from Din’s arms and rolled onto his back. “Come sit on my face, princess.” He gestured to Din, then his own dick. “And you…”

Din got the message. He and you both situated yourselves over Boba.

You braced yourself against the headboard. With all the extra weight, it was difficult to stay kneeling over him, but he helped support you with hands on your thighs.

Boba’s tongue swirled and twisted delightfully. He mushed his face close and shook his head back and forth, and then he licked straight up your slit, ending at your most sensitive spot and sucking.

You trembled with pleasure. You recalled meeting Boba, traveling with Din, and the way your knees went weak the first time he called you “princess.” The word had held a touch of condescension then, but now it was spoken only with love.

“Stop, stop,” Boba said, reaching down for Din. “You’re going to make me come early if you keep that up. I want to savor it.”

“What does our wife want?” Din asked.

“A dick inside me. Either of you.”

“Hmm. I think that can be arranged.” Din pulled you off of Boba and laid you on your side, cradling your body with his. His chest was warm and firm against your back. He slid his cock between your thighs, dragging it over your entrance.

Boba settled down behind Din, and you heard the familiar snap of the lube bottle’s lid.

Din groaned and buried his face in your neck, kissing and sucking the skin. His hand dragged over your belly. “My _aliit_ ,” he said. “My family.” Then he positioned his dick and pushed into you.

You wished you could see how the three of you looked in a line on the bed, but you could picture it: Din in the middle, giving and receiving. Boba running his hand along Din’s side even as Din ran his along yours. You closed your eyes and basked in the security and comfort of their bodies behind you.

The three of you ground out your pleasure together, all gasps and quiet groans and fingers digging into skin. Din’s breath was warm on your neck.

Your orgasm was drawn-out, slow in building and slow in descending. Decadent. It was the last in a long line of them; it was the first of many more.

\---

“What is all this?” you asked when Boba led you into the throne room. It was packed, with live music drifting through the other noise. Everyone cheered when you entered.

“It’s the closest thing to a baby shower I know how to host,” Boba said. He helped you into your seat beside the throne: a large, comfortable, squishy chair near the ground that had been prepared for you after you got pregnant.

You relaxed, overjoyed at the attention.

Boba took a seat on the throne, and Din half-sat on an armrest—one leg up and one on the ground. Boba rested a hand on Din’s thigh.

One by one, Boba’s underlings brought you gifts and piled them at your feet.

A Rodian gave you a rolling bantha toy with wheels. A huge, gruff guard with fangs gently laid down a pastel baby blanket. It looked handmade and incredibly soft.

“Hold up,” said one of his friends. “Grog, you knit?”

Grog shrugged and grunted.

Some of the gifts were less appropriate. Someone gave a lock-picking kit. Someone else gave you a child-sized, working blaster that you internally swore to hide from the men so they couldn’t turn it over to your child.

Toshk approached Boba about halfway through the night, after the gift-giving had trickled down. He carried a datapad and a determined expression. “I heard that you hired a male obstetrician to oversee the birth,” he said, almost in accusation.

Boba didn’t love Toshk’s constant hovering, but he did appreciate the extra eyes watching over you, so he tolerated the Devaronian’s presence. “Yes. I wanted to be prepared. He’s on-call in Mos Eisley.”

“A _male_ medic,” Toshk said. “To oversee a birth. I am highly suspicious of men who decide to become medics for women. What do they really want?”

“He comes highly recommended,” Boba said.

Toshk scoffed. “All a male obstetrician has to do to acquire a good reputation is not be a rapist. Here.” He handed over the datapad. “I’ve assembled a list of female medics in the vicinity who are reportedly excellent at their jobs. You’ll choose one of them.” Then as an afterthought, realizing who he was speaking so impertinently to, he added, “My lord.”

After Toshk left, Boba turned to meet your eyes, and you could feel the exasperation in his expression behind the helmet.

You shrugged and tried (and failed) to hold back a grin. Toshk always looked out for you.

Boba sighed and handed the datapad to Din. “Check these people out, please.”

\---

You named the baby girl Anaya. The men hovered over either side of you after the birth, peering at the bundled baby in your arms. They were both unmasked.

“Can I hold her?” Boba asked.

You peered at his rough, angled vambraces. “If you take those off first.”

There was no hesitation. Boba removed the armor and reached for his daughter.

“Be careful. Remember to support her head.”

Anaya cooed and wiggled before settling down in Boba’s arms. Her little eyes didn’t even open.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he said. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, and his gruff voice was as tender as you’d ever heard it. “I’m your father. Well, one of them. He and I are going to take such good care of you. Actually, it will mostly be me taking care of you, as I have a hundred times his wealth, and we’re all staying in _my_ house. And if he’s ever bothering you, just let me know, and I’ll send him away on a perilous mission.”

Din rubbed your shoulders, causing you to moan in relief. It had been a _very_ long morning. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Tired. Proud of myself.”

Din kissed your head. “You should be enormously proud. She’s perfect.”

You watched Boba gently bounce Anaya. “I’m never going to get her back, am I?” you asked Din.

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t count on it.”

You didn’t know if you were glowing, but you sure felt something happy and bright welling up inside you. You’d brought a new life into the galaxy, a new point of light like a star in the darkness.

“Can I hold her now?” Din asked.

Boba grumbled but eventually walked around to the other side of the bed to hand Anaya to Din.

You sat up nervously. “Din, this isn’t your other kid. You can’t hold her like a sack of potatoes…”

“Shh, I know.” Din mimicked Boba’s two-armed hold. “You’ve scolded me plenty already.” To the baby, he said, “Hello there, little one. I hope you know how much I already love you.”

Reassured that he was cradling her like an infant and not a toddler, you relaxed. And truly, there was something about watching Din and Boba fawn over your daughter that brought more tears to your eyes. You couldn’t escape the crying, even after giving birth, it seemed.

Anaya made blubbering noises and fidgeted.

Boba crossed his arms. “You should give her back to me. She clearly prefers me.”

You groaned and wiped your tears. “No! You guys promised that there would be no squabbling over the baby after she was born!”

“Ah, ah, no squabbling over who her true father is,” Boba corrected. “Whom she prefers, why, that’s an open argument that I intend to win.”

“She clearly prefers me,” Din said, rocking her back and forth.

Your frustration bubbled up into joy, and you laughed. This was going to be your life now for the foreseeable future.

Anaya grew restless and started crying, so you took her back and tried breastfeeding for the first time. Her little mouth moved over your skin, sucking gently, until it found your nipple. Anaya huffed softly as she drank, and you felt so much love you thought you would burst.

\---

You dropped the robe in front of the boys. “I’m thin again,” you said playfully. Even though childbirth had been rewarding, you were thrilled to finally return to your former, slimer state. You didn’t even mind the stretch marks.

Boba eyed you up and down with fierce desire. “Is that a mere observation or a problem that needs correction?”

Din was already tearing off his clothes and lunging for you.

They made sweet, unhurried love to you—all kneeling, Boba at your front and Din behind. They kissed you. Kissed each other over your shoulder. The three of you murmured love confessions into one another’s skin. With a happy baby asleep in the other room, life was perfect.

Anaya’s plaintive cry echoed from her nursery.

Boba pulled out of you and came across your stomach, kissing your lips quickly. “I’ll get it,” he said.

Before you had time to respond, Boba had pulled on his pants and disappeared.

Din kissed your shoulder and fingered you in place of Boba until you both finished. Then you cuddled together and enjoyed the quiet that came from Boba’s quick settling of your child.

No, not quiet. From the nursery, you could hear Boba singing softly in another language. You and Din exchanged shocked looks. “Do you understand him?” you whispered.

“Yeah, that’s Mando’a.” The Mandalorian language. You and Din scrambled to your feet and peeked into the nursery.

Boba was walking the baby, and he looked up to find you and Din gaping at him. “What?”

“Did Jango _sing_ to you as a child? Is that where you learned that song?” Din asked with quantities of shock appropriate to the revelation.

“Of course he did,” Boba replied gruffly. “This is a chant about growing up strong to defeat your enemies. Anaya should hear it.”

Din took your hand. Life was perfect.


End file.
